A Different Kind Of Story
by oh.jeeze
Summary: Sam was just another fan of Harry Potter. Nothing special about her, just your average American college student. That is, until she gets thrown into the Harry Potter universe to help change things for the better. Good Luck, Sam.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sam Reynolds, or _Samantha_, as her parents liked to call her when they were around, was a fan of Harry Potter.

She has been for a year, ever since her best friend, Lilly Gold, or _Lillian_ as her parents liked to call her, introduced her to the series.

Lilly had been obsessed with Harry Potter ever since the sixth grade.

Sam had never understood why until Lilly had forced her to read it.

_I've seen the light._

Both Sam and Lilly live in Florida on the Disney world premises, working in the park for some extra money until they finished college. They both had jobs lined up in working for Disney, their favorite place in the world (besides Hogwarts). Sam's, to be a designer for costumes and attractions and Lilly's for architecture in the park.

Sam's parents were rich business people and never saw her, so she didn't care much about them. Lilly's were dead, so she was an honorary Reynolds. They lived together in an expensive, posh apartment that her parents had bought her for her eighteenth birthday.

Right now, Sam was walking around her apartment in her favorite knee-high rainbow stripped socks that she always wore around the house and the outfit she wore to classes and hour ago. Black shorts and a red tank with a white one over it. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her bangs hanging over her right eye. Her purple dyed streaks of hair were sticking out slightly. Lilly, who had pink streaks, had talked her into it. Don't ask.

She was reading _The Deathly Hallows_ for the umpteenth time and was settling into the couch.

_"__That wand's more trouble than it's worth." said Harry. "And quite honestly," he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."_

Sam sighed contentedly. She may not agree completely with the way J.K. Rowling wrote the last book, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy it.

_I wish Harry didn't have to have such a hard life, just so Jo could have an awesome story. I wish I could help..._

Sam and Lilly like to believe that the whole Harry Potter world was real. It was their favorite pastime, especially when they were in public, scaring people with their talk about Goblins and Merpeople and such, _very_ loudly.

_Onto the epilogue..._

She turned the page, expecting to see the chapter title; _Nineteen Years Later_ but got a surprise.

Instead of the familiar line was,

_Your wish is granted._

_Be careful with what you do, and remember the story._

_Good Luck._

Sam stared.

"What the—!" but she got cut off as a little light appeared in the crease of the book and she got sucked into it.

The book then closed itself and settled on the couch, waiting for someone to open it and realize that the story isn't the same as they remembered it.


	2. Saving The Potters

**Chapter 1- Saving The Potters**

All she saw in front of her was spinning. Different colors were passing in front of her eyes at a speed that was way to fast for her liking.

It felt like she had been falling for hours, when in reality it was only a few minutes.

Then, all of a sudden, it all stopped.

She landed on a hard surface in a kneeling position she used when she accepted her new sword in the next level of Kendo.

She felt different, somehow, tingly, almost, around the center of her chest. She pushed the feeling aside and concentrated on where she might be.

She was scared to look up. She didn't know what she'd find and she really didn't want to look. But she knew she couldn't stay this way forever.

She slowly raised her head and almost gasped out loud. She controlled herself and slowly rose to her feet.

In front of her was a stick being pointed directly at her heart. On the other end of that stick was a man with hazel eyes, messy black hair and round wire-framed glasses. He was standing in front of a woman with gorgeous red hair and big green eyes who was holding a baby with the same hair as the man and the same eyes as the woman.

It was none other then the Potter family and she was standing in their living room at Godric's Hollow.

"Who are you?" James Potter (or so she assumed) demanded, his wand not wavering from its position.

"My—my name's Sam," she started, knowing more questions were coming.

"Are you a witch?"

"No, at least not that I know of."

"How did you get in here?" the assumed James asked, his facial expression becoming more confused by the moment, especially as he caught sight of her rainbow socks.

"I honestly have no idea," she said, taking a deep breath and trying not to slap herself.

_I'm standing in front of James-freaking-Potter! I think..._

"Do you mind if I ask who you are?" she asked.

"Not at all," the woman answered for her husband, who was still studying their 'guest'. "I'm Lily—"

"Oh, no," Sam muttered, successfully cutting Lily off.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked her.

"What's the date? The full date?" Sam asked, realizing that the baby in Lily's arms looked to be about one year old.

"It's October, I'm pretty sure." At Sam's look of surprise over the fact that she didn't know the date, Lily laughed and explained. "You see, we've been stuck in this house for quite some time and I don't read the newspaper anymore. James, what's the date?"

"What? Oh, it's Halloween of 1981—"

"Damn it!" He was cut off, once again, by Sam.

"What?" James asked, surprised.

Sam looked out the window, saw it was almost dark and cursed again, this time a little more creatively.

Lily made a noise of disapproval.

"Alright, I know we just met but you're going to have to trust me if you want to live." Sam started going through ways in her mind she could get them to safety. They couldn't get out of the house because Voldemort could already be there.

Sam didn't know whether or not this was actually happening, but just in case it was _(which should be impossible)_ she had to get them to safety.

"Are you threatening us?" James said, becoming very intimidating very quickly.

"No, I'm not! I'm a muggle. I have no magic or anything to threaten you with! Voldemort is coming and he will kill you if you don't act quickly. We have no time to get out of here, but I think I have—"

"We are not taking any advice from you. For all we know, you could be a muggle the Death Eaters paid to distract us!"

"Well, how would you like me to prove it?" Sam shot back. "Wait until Voldemort gets here, kills you both and then say 'ha, I told you so'?" she screeched.

Sam could feel it, Voldemort was coming and they had to get moving.

Lily, who had found out she had very sensitive empathy from Madam Pomfrey in her second year when she started getting headaches all time, sensed Sam's distress.

"James, calm down. She's telling the truth. I can sense it."

_Sense it? Wait, how—Now is not the time Sam!_ She yelled at herself.

James calmed down just to get tensed up again.

"If she's telling the truth, then Harry's in trouble!" James said. "What was your idea?"

_Oh, so now you want it? _"Draught of Living Death. Lily, you're a Potions maker," she saw James and Lily's surprise at this fact color their faces.

Harry just sat happily in his mother's arms, oblivious to their distress, playing with a stuffed grey wolf.

_Moony._ She thought, and then shook herself._ Concentrate!_

"How could you possibly know—" James started, but Sam cut him off.

"Do you have any already made?" Lily nodded. "Good, get it." Lily began handing Harry to James when Sam rolled her eyes. "That's going to take too long."

_I wonder..._ "_Accio Draught of Living Death!_" she called, feeling quite silly. _If this doesn't work, I'll look like an idiot._

"I thought you said you're a muggle?" James asked.

"I am, but I wanted to—" she stopped when she saw the large vile of the black potion zooming toward her.

She caught it automatically.

"Now what?" James asked.

"You lie down here," she pointed to the doorway of the room they were in, leading out into the front hallway. "Just inside the room."

James walked over there and sat down. "Why?"

"We don't have time! I'll explain later." _If there is a later. I hope—not now, Sam! You have a family to save._

"How much does he have to drink for it to look like he's completely dead?" Sam asked Lily.

"About one-fourth of that vile. He'll wake in about two hours. Anymore and it's not healthy."

"Alright, here." Sam measured out one-fourth on the vile and gave it to James. He drank it and right before he passed out he said, "If you're wrong and we die, you're in so much trouble."

"I'm trying to save you. Now play dead. Explanations later." She turned around to face Lily and Harry.

"Upstairs," she said, leading the way. On her way she took James' wand and stuck it in her back pocket.

"Um," Lily protested, a nervous quiver in her tone.

"Argh," Sam grumbled. "I know what this looks like but I'm on your side, Muggle's honor." She said with a small smile.

"Alright. Only because Harry's life is on the line if Voldemort does show up. I honestly have no idea why we trust you. I just... I just feel it. It's right. I can tell you're going to be a big part of our lives from now on." Lily sighed.

"Well, then I thank you for trusting me," they were now climbing the stairs to get to the nursery. "I know I have a lot to explain and I will as soon as I know we're all safe." Sam assured her in what she hoped was a convincing tone. She knew they had less then five minutes. It took too much time to convince James that he had to trust her and now they were paying for it.

"We have to hurry," Sam said, heading into the nursery with Lily on her heels.

"Lie down there," she said, pointing slightly to the right of the crib.

She gave both Lily and Harry (although his was smaller) a dose of the potion and, after they were 'dead', she positioned them in a way that looked like they were dead. She took Lily's wand and put it where she put James'.

_Now, to make this place look like it's been attacked._

Sam went through the house, breaking things and knocking things over. She used a bat (which she noticed looked exactly like a beaters bat was described) to make scuff marks that looked like spell burns on the walls and the floor.

"I'm sorry James, Lily." Sam murmured. She hated ruining their house, but she knew she had to. She then heard the telltale creak of the garden gate opening and hid behind a wall.

_Oh, please, whoever is out there listening, let this work. Make me unnoticeable. Allow us to walk away safely. Please..._

Her prayers were cut short when the door was opened.

She heard Voldemort, _who else could it be?_ walk in quietly. She saw his foot as he used it to make sure James was dead by touching his face.

_Get off him! _She wanted to yell, but she knew it would be stupid.

Sam waited until she heard him go upstairs to follow.

She went into the room just as he pointed his wand at Harry.

_I hoped he wouldn't do this, _she thought as he started to say the curse.

Sam knew she couldn't just stand there. She jumped in between Voldemort and Harry and Lily just as he finished the curse.

"_-adavra!_"

She saw the green light rushing towards her and braced herself for death when she felt it bounce back off a shield about an inch in front of her chest.

It hit Voldemort right in the heart and he screamed a gut-wrenching screech before his body turned to ash and she saw his soul (if you could call it that) disperse into the air.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief before turning to where Harry and Lily were lying. She went straight to where Harry was when she saw his forehead was covered in blood.

"Oh no," she whispered, lifting the small child into her arms. She checked his pulse and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

_What are we going to do about the blood? Hmmm...I wonder..._

"_Scorgify," _she said, waving her hand over his forehead.

Immediately the blood cleared to show a lightning bolt scar.

_Some things never change._ She chuckled to herself.

The scar started to bleed a little bit and she knew they needed to get somewhere safe before the Aurors showed up. _Or Death Eaters..._

She asked her magic to make Lily, James and Harry weightless and, holding Harry, she felt it take effect.

_Well, if I don't need an incantation this will be much easier._

She then asked her magic to allow them to float.

Sam walked down the stairs holding Harry and Lily floating in front of her. When she got to James, who was floating in the doorway, she directed Lily to float next to him.

It was creeping Sam out to see them floating like that, looking like corpses.

_We have to get out of here._

She wondered whether or not she could Apparate, but she knew she would only find out if she tried.

_All right, think... where could we go?_

_Hmmm... our summerhouse in Scotland?_ Sam thought about the spacious and elegant living space._ Perfect. _

She pictured what it looked like and where it was. She took hold of Lily's hand and James arm (with some difficulty seeing how she was also holding Harry) and thought really hard about how she wanted to go there.

After a moment, she opened her eyes and took in where she was.

_That didn't feel at all like Apparating was described as._

She shrugged. Why should she complain?

She went into the large, open, modern living room of her family's summer home, laid Lily and James down on two separate couches and then took a seat herself in an armchair.

Sam cradled Harry in her arms and conjured a warm, wet cloth to wipe Harry's forehead with.

She did that for a while, knowing Harry would be the first to wake because he had a smaller dosage. He started to stir about an hour after they arrived.

He stretched and yawned before opening his eyes.

"Hey, Greeneyes. Did you have a nice nap?" she asked quietly.

He looked up at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Who...'oo?" Harry asked, poking her cheek as he said it.

Sam chuckled. "My name is Sam. I've been helping your mummy and daddy."

Harry sat up on Sam's lap and then looked around.

"Mummy an' Daddy sleepy?"

"Yes, they are. They'll be awake soon." She told him.

He started looking around and then spotted something on the floor. He tried to reach for it but almost fell off her lap.

Sam spotted what he was reaching for and picked it up easily.

"Is this what you wanted?" she asked, holding out the stuffed wolf.

"Moo'y!" Harry cried, taking the wolf.

"Yeah," Sam said quietly. "Moony,"

_We have to get him in on this as soon as possible. I don't want him worrying any more then he has to. And— _

But she was yanked out of her thoughts by something that made her look up.

James was stirring.

He stretched and yawned the same way his son did and then sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Where are we?" he finally asked when he was awake. He was looking around, wide-eyed, at the large open area decked out in modern expensive furniture.

"My summer house in Scotland. Actually, my parents' summerhouse. I don't know why I assumed it would be here, but it is, so we're lucky." She explained.

"Oh, what happened?" he asked.

"I'm going to wait until Lily wakes up to explain everything." She said, getting up and handing Harry off to James.

"P'ongs!" Harry cried and hugged his father's arm. James laughed.

"Hungry?" she asked, heading to the kitchen to see if there was any food in the fridge. She knew her parents had maids that refreshed the food supply and kept the house clean during the times they weren't using it. She was right, the fridge was fully stocked.

"Yeah, got any butterbeer?" he asked from the living room.

"Completely Muggle, sorry." She called back. She brought back a bowl of pretzels and some bottled water after James couldn't name any muggle snack foods.

She walked into the living room to see Lily awake and holding Harry.

She set the food and drinks down on the coffee table and sat down herself. "Who's ready for some explanations?"

"Me!" James cried.

Lily and Sam both raised their eyebrows at him.

He shrugged. "I took a good nap and we're all safe. I'm quite happy at the moment."

Sam chuckled while Lily had a suffering look on her face.

"Alright, I'll explain what happened after you were put to sleep and then I'll explain my, um, situation. Is that cool?"

"Why would it be cool? I'm actually quite warm—"

"James, quiet." Lily interrupted him with a small smile. "Yes, that's fine."

Sam that broke into an explanation of all that happened in their house after Voldemort entered.

Lily gasped when she heard about the killing curse.

"His scar will be there for the rest of his life. It seems to be inevitable." She finished.

"How is his scar inevitable?" James asked.

"How do you think I got into your house when it was under the Fidelius Charm?" Sam answered his question with another.

"Uh, I don't think we mentioned that our house was under any sort of charm," James pointed out, completely confused.

Sam sighed. "You didn't. I don't know how I got here, but from what I gather, I fell through a book."

"You _fell_ through a _book_?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Yeah, and don't ask me to explain because I have no idea." Sam said. "I'm from America and I don't know if they have it here in this, dimension, I guess, but there is a book series called _Harry Potter_."

"About... about Harry?" Lily stuttered, looking at her son sitting on her lap, chewing on the wolf's ear.

"Yup. Seven books about his seven years at Hogwarts. The thing is, I just completely changed everything so now I have no idea what's going to... going to happen." Sam trailed off, her eyes wide, and brought a shaking hand up to her mouth.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Lily asked, handing Harry to James and walking over to Sam and putting a hand on her shoulder. The contact snapped her out of her trance.

"Shit," she cursed loudly, shooting up out of her chair and running into the closet by the front door.

"What? What happened?" Lily asked, running after her. James followed at a slower pace, keeping his hold on Harry.

"Sirius!" she said rocketing out of the closet with an old pair of black Converse sneakers in her hand. She sat down on a kitchen chair and the sneakers were already on her feet, along with the disappearance of her rainbow socks.

"What about him?" James called, running after her with Lily right beside him.

Sam stood up and took a deep breath. As she did, a black sweatshirt appeared on her.

"Sirius is going to chase after Peter Pettigrew for betraying you. In fact, I think he already has." Sam took another deep breath. She looked up into their faces and saw understanding.

"Good, I'm glad you know what I'm talking about. I have to go and try to save him. Wish me luck." She said and then she was gone.

She had asked her magic to take her to wherever Sirius Black was.


	3. Saving Sirius, Or Trying To

**Chapter Two- Saving Sirius, Or Trying To**

"Lily, I hope you're right and this girl is trying to keep us safe." James told his wife after said girl just left.

Lily was laying Harry on the couch after he fell asleep in her arms. Lily took her wand from the side table where Sam had left them and put some spells on the couch to prevent Harry from falling off.

"I'm sure, James, stop doubting her." Lily scolded. She got us this far. I'm worried about Sirius." She sighed.

"Would he really be stupid enough to try and go after Peter?"

"Don't—don't mention that rat's name in front of me," James growled.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart." Lily said, going over to where James had taken a seat on the other couch. She sat down next to him and put her arms around him in a hug.

"I'm sorry, too. I should've seen—should've known—"

"James, no one would have ever suspected him. I didn't, Remus didn't, and Sirius didn't. Even Dumbledore didn't. We all make mistakes, some are just bigger then others. We have to learn from them." Lily said, squeezing him a little. "We have Sam now, and she's going to help us."

"I just want everything to be over. The war, Voldemort, everything. Why are we in the center of it? Why our son?" James asked rhetorically.

"Because of the—" but Lily was cut of by a voice screaming "DAMN IT!".

**-O-**

Sam landed in an alley way crowded with people. Half of them, she saw, were dressed in wizards' robes and were trying to keep people back.

She rushed forward and called, "SIRIUS!" her piercing voice carrying over the crowd and reaching him.

He looked up from the arms of the Aurors that were holding him captive and met her eyes.

The crazed smile slid off his face and he felt something, almost like a shockwave, run through his body. _She believes I'm innocent. I can see it in her eyes._ Hope, something he lost as soon as he realized what the rat was doing, rushed back in full force.

Sam, when she caught hold of his eyes, felt the same thing. Some sort of shock running through her body like lightning. She ignored it, though, in favor of trying to get to him.

After a moment, Sam realized it was pointless and sagged slightly, still holding Sirius' eyes.

_**I will break you out of that hell on earth. I will do everything in my power to get you out of Azkaban, whole and safe.**_

Sam thought that over and over again, hoping that he would understand.

Strangely enough, it seemed he did. He nodded slightly and gave her a small smile before being Apparated away by the Aurors.

She sighed, and thought about the summerhouse and how she wanted to go there. After a moment, she appeared in the living room.

She walked in a few steps and then leaned against a wall.

She turned to face the wall and pounded her fist into it. "Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" she shouted, bringing James and Lily running.

"What happened?" James and Lily asked at the same time.

"What do you think?" she growled, hitting the wall one more time, this time creating a hole.

Lily jumped in surprise. Sam pulled her hand out of the wall and waved her hand absently at the hole. It sealed up like there was nothing there in the first place.

"They took him. They're going to throw him in Azkaban _without_ a trial."

"WHAT?" James yelled.

"Shhhhh!" Lily shushed him, motioning to the couch where Harry was sleeping.

"Shhh? SHHH? Lily, they're throwing him in Azkaban for doing NOTHING! And I'm supposed to be quiet?" James burst.

Sam had slid down to the floor against the wall and put her head in her arms.

James was pacing back and forth, muttering to himself. Lily walked over to Sam and put a hand on her shoulder. She felt her shaking slightly.

"Sam, it's okay, we'll find a way around this." Lily tried to sooth her.

Sam lifted her head. There were some tear tracks marking her cheeks. "I know we will. I have a plan, but it's illegal and I need your help. I promised him I will do everything in my power to get him out of there."

"You... you promised him? But you've never—"

"Met him? I know. I didn't promise him, by telling him. I, more or less, promised myself. But he seemed to hear it. I don't know what happened." She finished, taking a deep breath and standing up.

"James," Sam started, walking over to where he was pacing and pulled him down onto a couch. Lily followed and sat on James' other side.

"I have an idea. We're going to get him out of there. I need you to teach me how to be an Animagus." Sam said.

That snapped James out of his mood.

"What?" he asked, as if he didn't hear her correctly.

"I need you to teach me how to be an Animagus. I know it will take a long time, but it's the only way I can think of to break Sirius out."

"But—but how did you know—?"

"How did I know you're an Animagus? The books? What, you thought Harry would never find out you were an Animagus when he got older? Remus knows. He told Harry in the future. Which reminds me, I have to go get him. He's a big part of this plan." Sam finished, her plan coming together in her head.

"An Animagus, huh?" Lily asked. "Did you know I am one, as well?"

"Wha—no. I didn't. What's your form?" Sam asked, curiosity shining through her thoughtfulness.

"A tiger."

"Quite fitting," James joked, smiling a forced smile.

Lily hit him lightly upside the head.

"Alright, we'll teach you. But it's going to take some time." James said.

"James, take her to find out her form. We need to get some magical books—"

Sam waved her hand at an empty wall in the living room, thinking of all the books the Potters had in Godric's Hollow. They appeared there, neat and orderly in piles on the floor.

"These are from your house." Sam started but Lily had already run to them, and started sorting through them.

"Just like Hermione," Sam chuckled under her breath.

"Who?" James asked.

"No one. Let's go. How do we do this?" she asked, standing up.

"We have to get a mirror. Bathroom?"

"This way," she said, leading them to the first bathroom down the hall from the living room.

"Why do we need a mirror?" Sam asked as they got into the bathroom.

"Oh, something you don't know?" James teased half-heartedly.

"I never claimed I knew everything. The books said nothing about how the Animagus transformation was done. So, I'm asking you. Now what?"

"Point your—wait, you don't have a wand." He said.

"I noticed. What's the incantation?" she asked.

"_Praebeo mei penitus bestia_." He told her.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"Show my inner animal."

"Oh," she turned to face the mirror. "_Praebeo mei penitus bestia_." She chanted, allowing her magic to flow from her hands into the mirror.

Right before the magic took affect, she realized that James never told her what was supposed to happen.

_Too late for that now. _

Her magic hit the mirror and she got pulled into it.

In reality, it was just her mind that got pulled into it. Her body slumped and James caught it and set it down on the bathroom floor.

_Hopefully, this wont take too long. _James thought as he sat down on the toilet cover.

Sam, on the other hand, was trying to orient herself in the field she landed in.

_Wow, that was not too much fun._

She stood up and took a look around.

She was in a large empty field with trees lining the rim and wild flowers growing in the middle. It was peaceful and quiet, until all of a sudden animals started running across the field at a very fast pace.

"What the—?" she started watching all of the animals run by. After a few moments, one of the animals stopped. It was a large, grey and white Siberian Husky with big hazel eyes exactly like her own.

She felt a connection to it and knew it was hers.

As soon as she acknowledged that, everything blurred and went black. When Sam opened her eyes, she was staring at the ceiling of the bathroom.

She sat up and groaned. She had a huge headache.

Sam finally managed to stand up and she spotted James, asleep on the toilet.

_How long was I out for?_ She poked James in the stomach and was rewarded with him jerking and standing up, smacking her hand away.

"What was that for?" he asked, a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

Sam chuckled. "I had to wake you up. How long was I out for?"

"About three hours. But it's normal. Sirius was five and Lily was eight. I was only half an hour and the rat was two." James reeled off.

"Thank you for that useless information. What's next?" Sam asked, smiling at James' indignant expression.

"Um," he said uncertainly. "Let's go find Lily." He walked out of the bathroom.

Sam rolled her eyes, following him. "How can you not remember?" she called after him, arriving in the living room a moment after James.

Lily was sitting in the middle of a large pile of books, skimming through a book larger then _Hogwarts, a History._

"Whatchyah looking at, Lils?" James asked, going to sit down next to her on the floor. She pushed him away.

"Don't ruin the piles, James, dear, or I'll bite you." Lily said without looking up from her book.

"Vicious woman," James mumbled and instead went to sit on the couch behind his wife.

Sam chuckled at their antics, but was interrupted by a cry from the couch opposite where James was sitting. Sam was closest to the couch so she bent down to lift the little boy into her arms.

"Good—" she checked her watch. "Morning, Harry. How'd you sleep, Greeneyes?"

Harry just hit her in the forehead with his stuffed wolf.

The adults laughed, which, in turn, made Harry laugh.

Sam then handed Harry off to James.

"I have to go get Remus. Lily, when do you think the next step will be ready?" Sam asked Lily.

Lily looked up from what she was reading. "Why do you have to go get Remus? Oh, and the next step would be the incantations you have to find for yourself. I'm just getting out the books you need to use."

"Okay, thanks. I'll work on that when I get back. I have to go get Remus for two reasons. One, because I think he deserves to be put out of his misery and become informed about what's going on. Two, he is a huge part of my plan." Sam answered, getting a sweatshirt on just in case she ended up outside.

"And what plan is this? You still haven't told us what you're doing." James huffed, not enjoying waiting.

"I will tell you after I get Remus so I only have to say it once." Sam said. "I'll be right back." And she disappeared on the spot.

"We never told her where Remus lives, did we?" Lily said without looking up.

"Nope," James answered, absently playing with Harry's hair.

**-O-**

Sam landed in a bush.

"I really need to work on my landing," Sam whispered, picking leaves out of her hair.

She made her way out of the bush to see a children's park.

_Why would Remus be here?_

She finally got out of the bush and saw a bench where a man wearing ragged robes was sitting with his head in his hands.

She slowly made her way over to him and sat down on the bench next to him.

"Remus Lupin?" she asked.

He lifted his head slowly and turned to look at her.

"Yes?" his eyes were blood-shot and he looked a wreck.

"Are you alright?" she asked before she thought about it. _Of course he isn't all right, Sam! He thinks his life just fell apart and he lost all his friends! Why in the world would he be alright?_

"No, not really. Did you need anything?" He asked tiredly.

"Yes, actually. I need your help with something. My name is Sam." She said, holding out her hand for him to shake.

He slowly took the proffered hand and shook it.

"What do you need?" he asked slowly getting up.

"Oh, you can stay seated, Moony. I just need you to trust me." She said, only realizing her blunder on his name after she said it.

"How do you... how do you know my name?" he asked.

"Moony? I guess I have to explain everything now. Walk with me?" she motioned to the forest surrounding part of he park.

"I suppose," he said, casting her suspicious glances every so often.

She started going off on the path through the woods with Remus trailing slightly behind her.

They walked in silence for a little while until they got to a small clearing.

She then turned to face him. "I swear on the magic made available to me that everything I say in this clearing is the truth." She said as a blue light enveloped her and then disappeared.

"You really want me to trust you that badly?" Remus asked, the suspicion leaving his face to make way for curiosity.

"Yes," she took a deep breath. "I know you've never met me before, but I have news about your friends that you might want to hear about."

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

"James, Lily and Harry aren't dead. Nor are they missing or harmed in any way. I can take you to them if you like?" Sam finished, using the business like voice she used in her job interviews.

"Wha... um... you... sure?" he sounded so confused, Sam had to hold in her laughter.

She held her arm out to him. "Hold on," she said.

"Uh..." he took hold of her arm and shut his eyes, expecting Apparation.

When he opened his eyes he was completely surprised to see the interior of an expensive looking beach house instead of the woods in the park.

"Where are we?" he asked once he got a good look around.

"My family's summer house in Scotland." She led a very confused and amazed Remus Lupin into the living room where James, Lily and Harry hadn't moved. Well, Harry did. He was now on James' shoulders, hitting him in the face with his sippy cup.

"We have a visitor!" Sam called.

Remus was standing behind her doing a very good imitation of a gold fish, staring at the Potters.

"Moo'y!" Harry called, climbing down off James' shoulders and crawling over to Remus.

Remus lifted him up and was still staring at James and Lily.

"How..." he asked, motioning to the family who was supposed to be dead. Sam took Remus' arm and lead him to the couch, where they all sat, Harry on Remus' lap and Sam on her chair.

"Well..." and Sam, with the help of James and Lily, told the whole story. About how Sam got there, how she saved the Potters, what happened to Sirius and how they ended up here.

"So, now you need my help to rescue Sirius? What's the plan?" Remus said after he had recovered from the shock.

"The plan. It will take a while to be put into motion, but I need to become an Animagus before anything can happen. Luckily, I'm a dog Animagus so my original plan will work." Sam then explained the basics of her plan to the three adults and one teething child.

"That might actually work," Lily said after digesting the plan. She then got up and went into the kitchen with about fifteen books floating behind her. She dropped then on the table and then turned to Sam, who had followed her into the kitchen. "These are all the books you're going to need to get started on your incantation."

Sam stared at the books.

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like a man?" Lily asked with a straight face.

Sam chuckled. "That was really bad,"

Lily shrugged. "It had to happen sometime."

Sam smiled. "All right, I guess I should get started."

And get started she did.

**-O-**

About a month had passed when Sam finally finished her incantations.

"YES! I'M FINALLY DONE!" Sam yelled the moment she got the last word.

Remus (who had been staying with them ever since she brought him there. The full moons were spent in a room in the basement enforced with Sam's magic), Lily and James, who was holding Harry, all came running into the study where Sam had been working.

"You did it? Let me see." Lily said, reaching for the piece of muggle paper Sam was holding.

Lily read it over.

_Ego oportet fieri a canities bestia. Ego oportet fluo per ventus ubi decursus. Ego mentis cum homo hominis autem ego viscus cum canis._

"Perfect!" she said. It took Lily quite some time to figure out what it says, but after she found out, she knew it was right.

"Can I try it now? Sirius has already been in that hell hole way too long." Sam said, taking the sheet back.

"Go for it." Lily said.

"_Ego oportet fieri a canities bestia. Ego oportet fluo per ventus ubi decursus. Ego mentis cum homo hominis autem ego viscus cum canis."_ She said, pronouncing each word very clearly.

She felt strange and then the whole world went black...


End file.
